


Thirty Years: A Long Time Coming

by ILOVESMESOMEGLEE



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, First Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Making Love, Nervousness, Original Male Character - Freeform, Paul karofsky - Freeform, Romance, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE/pseuds/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Karofsky and his long-lost lover finally reunite after a thirty year separation. Passion just doesn't go away. Part of my story 'A Long Time Coming'. Rated M. M/M sex. OC. NOW A TWO SHOT. I do not own Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I decided repost back on here since this is now complete. I wasn't sure if it should be two shot but after being requested to do a two shot I decided to post this on here after I deleted it. And for those who didn't know this is two deleted scenes from my story "A Long Time Coming". It had to be deleted because I didn't want to change my rating and overall flow to that story. But I also didn't want to waste this either. Also this is Paul's first time with a man, but not his first time having sex. Keep this   
> Anyway I hope I make sense lol. Its late where I'm at and i'm tired. Haha   
> I hope you guy's enjoy my very first Rated M story.

They start off slow.

 

Paul slowly approaches the bed until his knees touch the mattress, inches from Jack.

 

Paul was a bundle of nerves. He had NO CLUE what the hell he was doing. And he was about to be with not just any man. This was Jack Hampton. This was a huge deal. They were horribly torn apart for thirty years – BUT the desire to be with each other was still there. And then was the moment where it would FINALLY happen.

 

He wanted to be here. He wanted this... After so many years of heart ache and confusion within himself that Paul had suffered through and that he fought away Paul knew what he needed and wanted in this very heated moment. HE WANTED JACK.

 

He was scared and excited, all these emotions would've been too much to take had he not looked into Jack's warm inviting eyes. He wanted to share this moment.

 

Jack held nothing but understanding and love in his eyes.

 

Jack saw and sensed how nervous Paul was. He sympathized with him. Jack knew this was Paul's first time. Jack wanted to make this special for Paul.

 

So Jack tried to make Paul as comfortable as he could.

 

Jack assuredly gets on his knees, blanket still covering his naked lower form.

 

He wanted to guide Paul through this.

 

Paul eyes bulged for a second staring at Jacks strong chest. Passion and years of yearning took over as Paul closed his eyes and bent down to give Jack one of the softest kisses ever. Lips lightly came together.

 

Jack closes his eyes as his arms go around Paul pulling Paul closer to him as they gently fall side by side.

 

They were lost in each other, then. Jack steadied Paul's head as Paul shifted a little closer to him. The kissing went on and on as Paul's hand, firmly planted around Jack's back suddenly found its way to the back of Jack's head.

 

Jack suddenly pulled back, his index finger stroking the side of Paul's face. Paul, slightly confused, looked deeply into his love's eyes, desperately wanting and needing more. More. MORE.

 

Jack's hand ever so slowly lowered to Paul's chest, unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time.

 

Once Jack had Paul's shirt open he looked up into Paul's eyes as Paul's breathing intensified.

 

Jack couldn't stand it anymore. They both shut their eyes tightly as Jack kissed Paul's, hands still circling his chest. Jack kissed the side of Paul's face and then slowly made his way down his neck, then collarbone, and then finally Paul's chest.

 

Jack left soft, little kisses all over his lover's chest.

 

Paul's eyes slammed shut as he shivered with every inch of Jack's touch. They took their time with each other, exploring each other's bodies in ways they didn't think was ever going to happen.

 

Finally as Jack kissed Paul's right shoulder, he helped Paul get out of his shirt, tossing it to the floor, while neither cared where it landed.

 

Jack and Paul kiss some more for a really long time. Jack removed Paul's pants as well, slowly unbuttoning them. Paul shook them off.

 

All that could be heard was heaving breathing and gasping as the two men held onto each other, never letting go.

 

They kissed all over each other.

 

Paul wanted more. Surprising himself, he took control. Paul felt daring. Paul felt sexy. The way Jack was kissing and holding him, Paul felt...loved.

 

HE WANTED MORE.

 

But again, he'd never done this before and so had no idea what to do. He stops what he's doing as Jack stares at him confused as to why they suddenly stopped.

 

Without speaking, Paul looked deep into Jack's eyes silently hoping that Jack could sense what he wanted.

 

After a second Jack understood EXACTLY what Paul wanted and needed. He took a second to admire Paul before grabbing the lotion that was on top of the dresser next to the bed.

 

After that he hands it to Paul, Paul watches the intensity in his face and says nothing.

 

Without taking too much control from Paul, Jack guided it to him. He had Paul slowly climb on top of him as Jack curled his legs on either side of Paul's body.

 

Paul at this point was a nervous wreck...

 

He wasn't sure what to do next.

 

And THANK GOD for Jack.

 

Jack smiled knowingly at Paul before grabbing the lotion and applying some to Paul's erect member. Paul's breathing became shallow as Jack touched him down there, rubbing the lotion thoroughly.

 

After Jack was done with that he quickly kissed Paul before continuing.

 

"OK Paul," Jack whispers, anticipating this moment, "Go easy and slow".

 

Paul subtly nods, as he did what he was told.

 

He slowly enters Jack.

 

Jack inhales sharply, eyes on Paul as Paul slowly thrusts. He propels bit by bit a few times as Jack's eyes roll back.

 

Eyes closed now, Jack fell into Paul COMPLETELY.

 

Paul watched Jack, making extra sure he wasn't hurting him.

 

As the thrusting went on, Paul bravely goes deeper and deeper.

 

"Ungh- ah! Pauuuullll!"

 

Jack breathlessly cried out when Paul kept doing slow, shallow thrusts. Tears of pleasure were coming out Jack's eyes as Paul's remained closed. The overwhelming feeling of having Paul in him was taking over. He didn't want it to end! What he wanted all these year was here.

 

Hearing Jack quietly scream his name aroused Paul even further. This felt good. It felt wonderful. Something awoke in Paul that he never knew was there. The newly found passion Paul felt had completely taken over. Paul grabs Jack's hand and holds it as he rode him. Jack held his hand back tightly never letting go.

 

Paul kissed Jack hard on the lips and then he buries his head on the side of Jack's neck leaving sloppy little kisses everywhere. Then Paul couldn't help himself; he left a few hickeys on Jack's neck.

 

Both men were breathing very heavily, sweating profusely and gasping for air as Paul's drives became harder and deeper and harder and deeper.

 

"Yes, Paul! YEEEEES!" Jack gasped for air. "P-Paul! Please don't stop!" AGAIN, Jack squeezed more air into his lungs. "Dear God don't stop!"

 

"Oh Jack…oh Jack…oh Jack…." Paul mindlessly muttered, lost in their drowning passion.

 

Seconds and minutes passed. Neither man cared about time or bills or anything. They only wanted this. This passion. This tenderness. This intensity. Their cries overtook their world as sensation on top of sensation consumed their sweaty bodies. More panting. More thrusting. More moans. More headrolls. More…EVERYTHING!

 

"Oh…oh Jack!"

 

"Paul…. Paul…!"

 

The bed rocked with their rhythm as their hands and arms tightened around their bodies. Paul pushed Jack's head to roll the other way and lips and teeth made contact with Jack's throat. Fresh moans and headrolls could be heard and seen from both men and they just couldn't stop!

 

"Oh!" Paul suddenly exclaimed. Then…silence…. And then, suddenly, "Ohhhhh, Jaaaaaaack!"

 

"Yes, baby." Jack breathed. "Yes. Do it. Do it, baby!"

 

And then, Paul burst. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" His body shook as his climax exploded. Roars turned into cries, which then turned into whimpers as Paul gradually slowed down. Soothing hands caressed Paul's shaking and sweaty back as Paul finally came to a breathless halt.

 

Neither man moved for several moments until Paul felt himself sliding out of Jack. After a sharp intake of breath, Jack shifted and let Paul release himself. Paul collapsed, struggling for air as Jack whispered quiet, positive affirmations into his ear. Jack even kissed Paul's ear.

 

Then Paul slid off Jack. And as he did, he guided Jack's hand to his own member, a quiet indication to masturbate.

 

Jack began. Paul lifted his eyes only to find that Jack stared at him with a fiery intensity. Paul felt the vibrations from Jack's hand motion but leaned closer to Jack's face. Breaths intermingled. Jack was surprised to find Paul's hand leisurely stroking Paul's testicles and eyes simultaneously widened.

 

That was all it took. Jack's suddenly inhaled, held it, and when his eyes rolled back into his head, a long roar exploded out of Jack's mouth as his climax rocked him. Long pants of breath escaped as Jack's head slowly rolled side to side. Paul watched everything unfold before his eyes, a dream thirty years in the making. A dream he didn't even fully realize he had.

 

Finally, Jack's body stilled, although his chest still deeply rose and lowered with labored breathing. Paul reached for something, anything to clean up. In the end, his shirt became the victim of their passion.

 

Jack wasn't even paying attention as Paul, being more physically capable in that moment, wiped up all traces of their lovemaking. A minute passed and Paul tossed the shirt on the floor. Jack was still wasted and Paul quickly realized that the bottom in gay lovemaking physically endures more. His protective instincts kicked in and he gently rolled a limp Jack Hampton towards him. In fact, Paul had to actually grab Jack's hips to turn him more properly towards him. Jack helped a little while he could, but Paul insisted on taking care of him.

 

Finally in position, Paul let his hands encircle The Fly and hold him close. Paul slowly reached for the bedsheet and covered them both.

 

Jack suddenly shook a little and Paul simply held him tighter. He gently caressed Jack's back, stilling him further. A gentle kissed was placed on top of Jack's head, quickly followed by a short kiss on Paul's chest. Then, both men went still.

 

Their eyes closed and breathing returned to normal. They hovered there in time and space, completely oblivious to the world around them. Neither man spoke. They didn't have to. They knew this was the right thing to do.

 

"Thirty years…"

 

"Yeah…thirty years…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this final chapter. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

 

A calendar…a hazy calendar…..one ten, sixteen, and twenty-nine.

 

Thirty.

 

Thirty.

 

Thirty.

 

Paul's eyes snapped open. The number 'thirty' still kept repeating in his mind. And he knew exactly why.

 

He looked down at his arms to find the reason. The true love of his life was wrapped up in them. No longer was this man, this truly magnificent man, away from his stupid, little life. No. After an agonizing thirty year separation, Jack Hampton was now safely secured in his arms.

 

Paul sighed. Jack stirred. The clock displayed a time that neither cared about.

 

"Did I wake you?" Paul whispered. He felt Jack smile against his hairy chest.

 

"No…."

 

"Come onnnnn!" Paul chided.

 

Jack chuckled and squeezed Paul. "OK. Maybe a little."

 

"How do I wake you up a little?"

 

THIS time, Jack laughed out loud. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

 

Paul sniggered but didn't say anything. Instead, he just held the motorcycle mechanic a little tighter.

 

"I had a dream." Paul suddenly said.

 

"Oh yeah?" Jack answered, looking up at him. "Was I in it?"

 

"Not exactly."

 

Jack's eyebrows furrowed a little. "Huh?"

 

Paul pulled back a little so he could look into Jack's eyes. GOD, HE'S STILL SO BEAUTIFUL.

 

"Well," Paul began. He scratched his nose and then let his hand fall gently on Jack's shoulder, gently caressing it. "There was a calendar."

 

"A…c-calendar?" Jack hesitantly asked.

 

"Yeah. Anyway, these numbers kept appearing. And, they just kinda…I don't know. They just kept popping up…until it got to the number thir-"

 

"Thirty…" Jack said with a hint of astonishment.

 

"Yes. Thirty."

 

Paul was too distracted to see Jack's dumbfounded eyes. Finally, he looked at Jack's face and instantly his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

 

"What?" Paul asked.

 

"I…I think I had the same dream."

 

"What?!"

 

"Yeah! At least…I think so."

 

"What happened?" Paul asked. He repositioned himself a little so he could look directly into Jack's eyes.

 

Jack cleared his throat. "Well…it TOO had a calendar in it." Paul's eyes widened. "But, it didn't exactly go like yours did." Paul relaxed his eyes. "Instead, it…well, it's hard to explain."

 

Paul blinked and otherwise, did nothing, patiently waiting for him to continue. He did, however, resume stroking Jack's strong, soft shoulder. Silence vacuumed the room, as if the world was waiting for Jack to continue.

 

"In my dream," Jack began, "I was repairing a 30/30 Honda motorcycle. And whenever I turned around to grab a part, every single box just had the number thirty written on it, in big, bold letters." Jack held up his hands in a box-shape, as if to illustrate his point.

 

Paul smiled as Jack continued. "And whenever I returned to the bike, there was always a calendar flipping from twenty-nine to thirty."

 

Paul said nothing.

 

"That's it." Jack announced. And then, he looked up into Paul's eyes and stroked his cheek. "Thirty…"

 

"Thirty…"

 

Suddenly, lips met. Paul secured Jack's chin in place as Jack grabbed the back of Paul's head. And then just as suddenly, the kiss intensified. Jack shifted up, lips still locked, until the men were eye-level with each other. Arms groped in the dark for each other's abruptly not-so-lonely bodies. Heads shifted, tongues explored, and erections pressed onto each other.

 

"I want you…" Jack whispered.

 

"Ohhhh, Jack. I've wanted you too for so long that-"

 

"No," Jack softly interrupted. "I mean…I want YOU."

 

For a moment, Paul looked confused. And then, understanding crossed his features, followed quickly by fear and maybe a little panic.

 

"Please, Paul. Please…"

 

Jack kissed along Paul's strong jaw and then his throat. But he could feel the silent panic in Paul's body and quickly understood.

 

"I'll…I'll walk you through it, Paul. Just…please. Please let me share this with you…"

 

"I…I…"

 

Paul's hesitation and fear were very clear. So, Jack pulled back and looked at him directly in the eyes, an effort to calm him.

 

"Don't worry, Paul. It's OK. It really is."

 

It didn't work. Paul just stared at him, worry seeping out of his eyes. Hating see that, Jack kissed Paul's eyes gently, holding onto Paul's shoulder for support. Paul's hands came to a grinding halt around Jack, a signal that everything was not alright. So, Jack took the initiative.

 

"Think of it," Jack whispered, his breath ghosting on Paul's cheek, "as a way to accept all of me." Jack pulled back and tried to smile away Paul's anxiety. Again, it didn't work. "I know you're scared. I know. But I'm not hearing 'no'…"

 

Paul just stared at him, unable to say anything.

 

"Oh Paul. Paul, Paul, Paulllll…"

 

Jack turned and lied down flat on the bed. He was barely situated before he pulled the elder Karofsky to him, placing his head on Jack's chest. He languidly stroked Paul's back repeatedly in an effort to soothe him. It worked and it didn't work.

 

PERHAPS THIS IS GOING A BIT TOO FAST.

 

"If you-"

 

"OK." Paul whispered.

 

Astonished, Jack stopped and pulled his head to the side in an effort to read Paul's features. Paul shifted and looked up at him.

 

"OK."

 

Jack very slowly exhaled and said. "I promise. I promise I'll go easy and-"

 

"I know." Paul quietly said. "Oh God, I know. It's just…does it..does…does it…hurt?"

 

"A little at first." Jack quickly said. "And then…then…you'll have me, Paul. You'll have ALL of me…."

 

Paul shakily exhaled. "O-OK…"

 

And then, a pair of beautiful smiles lit the room. Traces of passion became volcanoes of love as the two men reached a better understanding then. Jack slowly and deliberately took action. He gently clutched Paul's shoulders and pulled him down on the bed. Paul's breathing became erratic as a series of 'shhhh's' flowed from Jack's comforting mouth. He pressed his body against Paul's and Paul became aware that Jack was ready. MORE than ready. Jack's body sang with passion.

 

Jack's lips met Paul's as Jack's hand reached for the Vaseline, still mounted above Paul on the headboard.

 

More comforting 'shhh's' flooded the room.

 

And then, Jack paused. Carefully, he detached his lips and lied on top of the love of his life, staring into slightly scared eyes. A small smile formed on Jack's face, STILL trying to calm the nerves of Paul Karofsky. Cupping his face with both hands, Jack quickly kissed Paul. It was just a simple kiss of reassurance, trust, and love.

 

And that was all it took. Paul was putty in his hands and completely willing.

 

Paul was about to receive the shock of his life and Jack knew that. So, to ease this completely new experience for his love, he let Paul watch as Jack dipped his index finger into the now-opened jar of Vaseline. After his finger was sufficiently lubricated, he very slowly lowered his hand, knowing full well that Paul was watching.

 

He gently lifted Paul's right leg, letting him keep his foot on the bed. Then he did the same thing with Paul's left leg.

 

"Shhhh…" Jack cooed. "Let it go…"

 

Paul took a deep breath, held it, and slowly exhaled just as Jack entered him. A sharp inhale of breath escaped from Paul's mouth.

 

"Shhh…" Jack cooed again. "Shhhh…."

 

Finally, FINALLY, Paul exhaled. And right at that moment, Jack turned his finger and Paul violently shivered.

 

"Let it goooo…. Let it gooooo…"

 

A moan floated out of Paul's mouth as his head fell to the left. Eyes closed, Paul let himself be entered gently. Oh so gently. His head returned only to fall to the right, eyes closed again as Jack continued to roll and roll and roll. And then, slowly, oh so, so slowly, Jack pulled out only to go right back in. Again, there was that sharp inhale. But this time, Paul didn't rock at the invasion. Instead, he fell into it with all the passion in the world.

 

Paul sensed that Jack was about to do something else. And he was right. But this time, the fingered invasion felt…different. Bolder. BIGGER.

 

Jack slipped in another finger and the twin invasion was a little harder to take. But Jack's slow, patient movement only sent Paul into spasms of pure, passionate, pleasure.

 

He rolled his head. He closed his eyes. He rolled his head back. He opened his eyes. He lifted his head. He dropped his head. He lost control.

 

"Please Jack," Paul whispered. "Please…more…more…MORE…"

 

A gentle smile on his face, Jack's hand returned to the jar and scooped up more lubrication than was necessary. Swiftly, he placed the oiled gel on his cock and gradually rose to his knees. Paul automatically let his feet come off the bed just as Jack lifted Paul's legs higher.

 

"Are you ready?" Jack breathed.

 

"Please Jack. Please. Please!"

 

And that was all it took. Tentatively, Jack let the head of his cock just barely enter Paul. The sharp intake of breath from BOTH men caught each other off guard. But neither could take the delay any longer. They both needed this.

 

Jack entered Paul.

 

It was as if, even with their eyes closed, that the stars had come down from heaven. Jack arched his back as he towered over the spasming man below him. 'Ohhh's' and 'Ahhh's' escaped both men's mouths, begging for this feeling, this overwhelming crushing feeling not to stop!

 

"Oh Jack!"

 

"Oh Paul!"

 

Their unisoned voices pushed their passionate levels to tolerate beyond their capabilities! Jack pistoned further and further into a surprisingly willing Paul as each thrust sent spikes of pure love throughout their bodies. Soon, the bed was rocking with Jack's rhythm. Heads rolled, voices begged not to stop, arms desperately groped each other.

 

"Oh dear God in Heaven, Paul!"

 

"PLEASE don't stop Jack!"

 

Jack lowered his body, pushing Paul's legs up further on his shoulders as the rocking went on and on and on. Paul rocked his head back and with a snarl, Jack lunged for Paul's throat. Paul yelled as Jack's teeth made contact with his sensitive throat. Paul's hands shook around Jack's back as the pistoning intensified.

 

"Oh no!" Jack screamed. "Oh no! Not yet!"

 

"I need it, Jack. I need it. Do it!"

 

"Oh noooooo!"

 

Jack exploded into Paul. Jack's growls turned into passionate moans as the thrusts gradually slowed, both in number and force. A few more thrusts and Jack emptied into Paul.

 

Finally, FINALLY, Jack came to a stop and collapsed on top of Paul, breathing heavily, feeling Paul's comforting hands on his back. A few moments passed and Jack slowly pulled out, hearing Paul's gasps. Jack rolled to his side and grabbed Paul's right hand. He placed it on Paul's cock and motioned for him to finish.

 

Paul masturbated. Jack's fingers found their way to Paul and entered. There was that same, beautiful intake of breath as Paul's hand went up and down faster and faster. Eyes met. Jack's nearly drunk eyes looked into Paul's nearly hypnotized eyes. Very soon, Paul's eyes suddenly widened.

 

"Yeeaaaahhh…." Jack muttered. Then, Paul exploded. Moans on top of moans rolled out, just has his head did the same. And then, Paul's motion slowed. And slowed. And then, finally, stopped.

 

Moments passed. Heavy breathing could be heard from both men until it converted into pants. Silence then replaced their breathing – a heavy, vacuous silence, filled with stark memories of just what had happened.

 

Jack was the first to move. He knew how motionless and numb Paul's body must've felt. And he was right. Jack reached for a towel – the same towel used just a few hours ago. He smirked. But he had a job to do and Paul was in no position to do anything about it. So, he got to work. After a few quick efficient swipes, all of the physical evidence of their lovemaking had been wiped away. But their memories of that moment would NEVER be wiped away. Never.

 

When finished, Jack hurled the towel across the room and quickly scooped Paul in his arms. The irony of the role reversal didn't escape Jack – this time, HE was the one to turn Paul's entire body towards his as he held and protected the love of his life. Completely imprisoned in Jack's arms, Paul let himself fall – fall into Jack's arms, cocooned in the very same arms that gave him such intense and beautiful pleasure just moments before.

 

They smiled. Paul tried his best to languidly stroke Jack's back, but discovered how useless and jelly-like his whole body felt. Feeling slightly defeated, he stopped his efforts and let his arm collapse on Jack's side. Jack chuckled, knowing exactly how Paul was feeling. So, instead, Jack slowly stroked Paul's back, hearing a low hum of approval. They closed their eyes and simultaneously sighed.

 

Soon, sleep easily came to them and they would sleep through the night, arm-in arm, body-to-body, until the dawn would invade their eyes.


End file.
